We Are KRISHO Shipper!
by krishunmybias
Summary: Apapun yang kalian katakan... Kami akan tetap menjadi KRISHO SHIPPER! (KRISHO & teen!XIUHAN)


**Cast : Kris, Suho, Xiumin, Luhan, and other as cameos**

 **Pairing : Krisho, Xiuhan**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

 **Genre: Humor gagal…. Romance….**

.

.

"Luluuuu….! Huaaaaa!"

Seorang namja imut berpipi _chubby_ nampak berteriak histeris saat memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Waeyo? Baozi, kenapa eoh? Kenapa menangis?"

Namja tampan yang dipanggil Lulu yang bernama asli Luhan itu terheran-heran mendapati namja imut yang dia panggil Baozi itu menangis meraung-raung. Ah….nama asli Baozi sebenarnya Minseok. Namun Luhan lebih memilih memanggil kekasih imutnya itu dengan panggilan Baozi, yang artinya bakpao berhubung pipi chubby-nya memang mirip-mirip roti bulat dari Cina itu.

Ups…apa tadi telah disebutkan kalau Minseok itu kekasih Luhan? Hmm…sepertinya sudah ya. Soalnya Luhan adalah namja yang posesif kalau menyangkut Minseok. Jadi setiap kali Minseok diperkenalkan pada orang lain, harus ada embel-embel….'Luhan kekasih Minseok'…. Atau 'Minseok miliknya Luhan'…. Begitulah kira-kira.

Entah kenapa si tampan itu begitu tergila-gila dan posesif terhadap Minseok. Tapi yang jelas, remaja tanggung berusia 13 tahun itu tak akan pernah rela kalau sampai Minseok dekat-dekat dengan orang lain.

"Lulu, kau sudah lihat gosip terbaru tentang Suho?" tanya Minseok sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memelas dan bibir di _pout_ -kan, membuat Luhan kegemasan setengah mati. Susah payah dia menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyambar bibir mungil yang menggiurkan itu.

"Belum… Memang ada gosip apa, Minnie?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Minseok malah mengeluarkan smartphone Samsung Note 4 kesayangannya. Dia membuka internet dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"Ini lihat…." katanya.

Luhan lalu membaca halaman _website_ yang ditunjukkan Minseok. Ah…ternyata ada gosip terbaru tentang penyanyi sekaligus aktor drama idola mereka itu. _Mood_ Luhan langsung memburuk setelah membaca sebuah artikel gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Suho berkencan dengan salah satu bintang muda terkenal lainnya, Oh Sehun, yang merupakan lawan mainnya dalam drama yang kini tengah dia bintangi.

"Mwoya?! Apa-apaan ini?! Pasti berita ini tidak benar! Cih, bisa-bisanya dia memilih seorang Oh Sehun! Si cadel itu mana pantas untuk seorang yang manis seperti Suho?! Jangan khawatir, Baozi, pasti gosip ini muncul dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab…" Luhan mendengus tak suka.

"Tap-tapi…bagaimana kalau gosip itu ternyata benar, Lu? Huaaaa…. Lalu nasib Kris bagaimana?" Minseok lagi-lagi berteriak heboh. Hatinya benar-benar merasa terluka membayangkan idolanya tidak bisa bersatu.

Ehem….mungkin kalian bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka.

Jadi begini ceritanya. Mereka berdua mungkin memang benar-benar jodoh. Entah kebetulan atau memang disengaja, mereka mengidolakan orang yang sama.

Kris dan Suho. Bintang muda yang tengah naik daun di jagat hiburan Korea saat ini.

Kris adalah seorang model dan aktor terkenal papan atas. Sebenarnya tidak hanya di Korea saja namja ini terkenal. Sosoknya sudah mulai dikenal dijagat internasional. Selain membintangi film di Korea, dia juga terlibat dalam proyek film-film besar di Cina. Maklum, dia sebenarnya memang blasteran Cina-Kanada yang menetap di Korea. Jadi tidak heran jika tidak hanya Korea yang tertarik padanya, tapi sutradara-sutradara papan atas di Cina juga. Bahkan ada gosip yang menyebutkan kalau kini dia tengah terlibat dalam proyek besar yang melibatkan beberapa bintang Hollywood terkenal. Dan jangan lupakan juga produk-prosuk _fashion_ dunia terkenal yang sering menggunakan jasanya untuk menjadikannya model di peragaan busana mereka, seperti di Paris, Milan, New York, dan London.

Suho adalah nama yang pasti tak asing lagi bagi para penikmat musik Korea. Dia salah satu penyanyi yang sudah mulai go internasional. Sukses mengadakan beberapa konser tunggal di beberapa negara Asia seperti Jepang, Taiwan, Thailand, Indonesia, Malaysia, dan lain-lain. Selain menyanyi, dia menciptakan dan memproduseri sendiri beberapa lagunya. Dia juga membintangi beberapa drama Korea yang turut melambungkan namanya.

Meskipun kedua bintang muda ini sama-sama terkenal dan digandrungi masyarakat, mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam satu proyek bersama. Beberapa produser film memang sempat menawari mereka untuk terlibat dalam proyek film garapan mereka. Pasti akan menjadi film yang mencetak _box office_ jika yang terlibat di dalamnya adalah dua bintang tenar ini.

Namun padatnya jadwal menyebabkan mereka dengan sangat menyesal menolak banyak tawaran tersebut. Kalaupun mereka setuju, pada akhirnya proyek itu harus batal karena jadwal mereka berdua sulit untuk disinkronkan. Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Entah dapat ide darimana, Luhan dan Minseok memutuskan untuk menjadi Krisho _shipper_. Bagi mereka, dua bintang itu akan sangat serasi jika disandingkan. Sosok Kris yang tinggi, tampan, dengan wajah yang dingin, pasti akan sangat cocok jika bersanding dengan sosok Suho yang manis, lembut, dan mungil. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka juga sangat pas. Apalagi jika mereka berpelukan, maka kepala Suho akan pas menempel di dada atau bahu Kris. Kris yang memiliki dada bidang dan tegap, pasti akan membuat Suho nyaman di pelukannya. Kris yang tinggi pasti bisa menjaga dan melindungi Suho si malaikat mungil. Pokoknya di mata Luhan dan Minseok, mereka adalah pasangan paling cocok dan serasi seantero jagat.

Terdengar aneh memang, mengingat dua bintang papan atas itu sangat jarang terlibat dalam satu proyek atau kegiatan. Paling-paling kalau mereka dapat undangan menghadiri acara penyerahan _award_ , _gala dinner_ stasiun televisi atau pejabat tinggi, _fashion show_ , kegiatan amal, pokoknya hanya sebatas acara-acara semacam itu. Kalaupun mereka terlihat hadir di acara yang sama, mereka hanya sebatas mengobrol atau saling sapa biasa, itupun berbaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain. Tidak lebih.

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan dan Minseok yakin kalau sebenarnya mereka _match made in heaven._ Bahkan mereka sampai membuat _fansite_ sendiri yang isinya khusus membahas tentang Krisho. Berhubung momen-momen mereka memang tidak banyak, akhirnya _fansite_ itu lebih banyak diisi dengan _fanfic_ dan _fanvid_ kiriman para member, obrolan-obrolan ringan seputar Kris dan Suho, dan gambar-gambar editan mereka sendiri.

Dan sekarang setelah ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau Suho menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka berdua patah hati.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Baozi…" tekad Luhan.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu, Lu?"

"Kita harus menyatukan mereka…. Itu satu-satunya hal yang benar. Kita buat Suho dan si cadel itu putus…." terang Luhan berapi-api.

"Hahahahaha…"

Terdengar tawa mengejek dari salah satu sudut kelas. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menguping percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa tertawa? Yak! Jangan mentertawakan kami!" kata Luhan ketus.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mendekati tempat duduk Luhan dan Minseok.

"Tentu saja kami tertawa, pabbo… Kami menertawakan kebodohan dan kekonyolan kalian…" ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu eoh? Jangan coba-coba mengata-ngatai kami bodoh ya!" sekarang giliran Minseok yang tidak terima.

"Ya tentu saja kalian bodoh. Kenapa sih begitu tergila-gila pada Krisho? Jelas-jelas mereka itu tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan apa-apa. Lagipula Kris itu kan sudah memiliki kekasih, si artis imut yang sedang naik daun saat ini… Siapa ya namanya? Hmmm…ah iya… Do Kyungsoo! Kalian memang tidak tahu? Kabarnya mereka sudah bertunangan loh….dan sebentar lagi menikah. _Dispatch_ beberapa kali memergoki mereka sedang makan malam romantis. Ahhh…. Mereka itu pasangan serasi. Aku dukung Kris dengan Kyungsoo! Krisoooooo…ooooo! Kalau Suho menurutku cocok dengan Sehun… Jadi intinya adalah… Kris dan Suho itu tidak mungkin jadi pasangan. Kalian mimpi!" cerocos Baekhyun semangat yang ditimpali anggukan kuat dari Chanyeol.

Minseok dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Mereka bukannya tidak tahu kabar tentang Kris dan Kyungsoo. Kabar itu benar-benar membuat geger dunia hiburan. Biasa….ada yang mendukung ada yang anti. Yah…namanya juga seleb. Gara-gara ada gosip itu, banyak bermunculan _fansite, website, blog_ , atau apapun namanya yang berhubungan dengan pasangan Kris dan Kyungsoo…atau mereka menyebutnya Krisoo.

Apalagi banyak bukti yang menguatkan tentang gosip itu. Beberapa media kerapkali memergoki Kris dan Kyungsoo yang tengah kencan. Dan tentunya hal ini menjadi bahan gosip diantara para fans…..maupun antifans.

Namun bagi Minseok dan Luhan, selama belum ada pernyataan resmi dari mereka, semua berita yang beredar itu hanyalah kabar burung yang tidak perlu dipercaya.

"Mereka kan tidak pernah mengakuinya…" elak Luhan.

"Lho...zaman sekarang mana ada sih artis yang mau mengakui kalau mereka sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Apalagi mereka berdua kini tengah naik daun. Pasti kalau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, mereka tidak akan mengakui. Ihhh…kalian ini bagaimana sih? Masak hal-hal semacam itu saja tidak tahu?" Chanyeol memandang heran pada Minseok dan Luhan.

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, kedua mata Minseok kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aduh, Minseok-hyung… Jangan menangis dong! Yah…aku salah bicara…." bujuk Chanyeol panik.

"Aish! Ini semua gara-gara kalian! Baozi-ku jadi sedih begini! Sshhh…shhh…uljima, Baozi…uljima neee…" Luhan membelai-belai kepala Minseok. Sebenarnya dia ingin memeluk Minseok, tapi tidak berani karena sedang ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Mereka jadi merasa bersalah setelah melihat Minseok yang berurai air mata saking sedihnya.

"Minnie-hyung, mianhe… Kami tidak bermaksud begitu…." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Minseok yang sedikit merasa tenang menatap Baekhyun sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, Baekkie, aku mengerti kok kalian tidak bermaksud begitu. Sejak awal menjadi Krisho _shipper_ , aku memang tahu akan sulit nantinya. Apalagi diluar sana tidak banyak yang menjadi Krisho _shipper_. Mana belakangan kabar mereka menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain semakin kuat lagi. Huffftt! Tapi kita akan tetap setia menjadi Krisho _shipper_! Ya kan, Lu?" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, meskipun masih sedikit berair.

Melihat Minseok-nya jadi semangat, Luhan pun ikut-ikutan semangat.

"Yup! Kami akan selalu setia pada Krisho! Jadi apapun gosip yang beredar di luar sana, kami tidak peduli! Selama salah satu dari mereka belum menikah dengan orang lain…. Krisho JJANG!" seru Luhan sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa geli. Dasar Krisho _Shipper_ ….

.

 _1 minggu kemudian…._

Suatu pagi yang cerah, Luhan dan Minseok tampak datang bersama ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke kelas mereka akan mampir ke minimarket sekolah dulu untuk membeli roti isi favorit Minseok.

"Lulu, kau sudah baca _fanfic_ dari member _fansite_ kita yang bernama esthiSipil?" tanya Minseok sambil asyik mengunyah roti isi kacangnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, Luhan mengangguk kuat-kuat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja aku sudah baca! Fanfic-nya bagus! Meskipun ceritanya cukup panjang, aku sampai begadang lho saking penasaran ingin tahu akhir ceritanya! Krisho bersatu! Kisahnya benar-benar romantis… Aku harap suatu hari nanti dia akan menulis kisah indah semacam itu lagi…."

Wajah Minsoek tiba-tiba menjadi murung, membuat Luhan terheran-heran.

"Baozi, kenapa sedih?"

Minseok hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sedih kalau memikirkan Krisho. Entah kenapa semakin lama harapanku agar mereka suatu hari menikah semakin hilang. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak mungkin bersama ya, Lu?"

Mendengar penjelasan Minseok, hati Luhan ikut-ikutan sedih. Digandengnya tangan Minseok dengan lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, Baozi. Kan kita sudah berjanji… Selama salah satu dari mereka menikah, kita akan tetap menjadi Krisho _shipper_. Jadi kau jangan patah semangat nee…"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas mereka dengan bergandengan tangan.

Betapa herannya mereka saat mereka memasuki ruang kelas, beberapa siswa yang ada di situ nampak sibuk kasak-kusuk sambil memandang smartphone mereka. Diantaranya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Minseok-hyung, Luhan-hyung! Sini sini! Ada gosip…eh…berita heboh! Sini sini!" Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Luhan dan Minseok bergegas mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah mereka dekat, Baekhyun sedikit menggeser ipad yang sedang dipegangnya, agar Minseok dan Luhan bisa ikut membaca berita yang tengah mereka baca.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan dan Minseok saat membaca halaman _website_ di ipad Baekhyun itu. Di situ ada sebuah artikel dengan judul yang amat sangat mencengangkan.

" _ **Aktor Muda Berbakat Do Kyungsoo Dilamar Pengusaha Muda Asal Cina, Huang Zitao"**_

Dan isi artikelnya memang memberitakan tentang rencana pernikahan Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zitao yang akan digelar bulan depan. Berita itu juga menyebutkan bahwa ternyata Huang Zitao adalah sepupu dari Kris. Itulah sebabnya Kris dan Kyungsoo kerapkali terlihat jalan bersama. Rupanya saat itu dia sedang berperan sebagai mak comblang bagi sepupunya dan aktor imut itu.

" _Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Kris-gege karena telah membantuku mendapatkan pujaan hatiku ini. Awalnya sangat sulit meyakinkannya. Yaa..mungkin karena wajahku menakutkan ya? Hahaha….Dan kebetulan Kris-gege adalah teman Kyungie. Berkat bantuan dia akhirnya aku berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Kris-ge, Wo ai ni!"_

Begitulah cuplikan pernyataan Zitao dalam konferensi pers yang digelar semalam. Lalu ada juga foto Zitao yang mencium kening Do Kyungsoo dengan manisnya. Aihhh…!

Membaca artikel itu, Minseok dan Luhan tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia mereka. Mereka memekik gembira dan melompat-lompat dengan lincahnya.

"Yipiiiiii! Berarti saat ini bisa dipastikan kalau Kris masih single, Lu! Hahaha! Masih ada kesempatan untuk Krisho bersatu!"

Mereka menari-nari dengan semangat. Ada yang berbahagia, ada juga yang bersedih. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yixing dan Jongin, yang merupakan Krisoo _shipper_.

"Yahhh…kok bisa-bisanya sih Kyungsoo malah menikah dengan Zitao?! Aish! Padahal dia sangat cocok dengan Kris!" gerutu Yixing sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Padahal baru semalam aku resmi menjadi member _fansite_ Krisoo….Hiks hiks hiks….Kyungsoo! Jangan pilih si panda itu! Andweeee!" giliran Jongin yang meraung-raung.

"Luhan-hyung, belum tentu lho Krisho bersatu. Kan Suho sedang ada gosip dengan Oh Sehun…." celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Dan kata-kata Chanyeol itu sukses menghentikan euforia Luhan dan Minseok.

"Yaaahhhh….." desah mereka bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sedih. Dan hari itu hati keduanya kembali dirundung kegalauan.

.

 _Malam harinya, di sebuah sudut Kota Seoul_

"CUT! Oke…untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini! Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya!" seru seorang sutradara film pada para pemain dan kru yang terlibat dalam film yang sedang dia garap.

Mereka lalu saling membungkukkan tubuh dan mengucapkan salam.

Salah seorang aktor utama dari produksi film tersebut buru-buru melesat ke ruang ganti setelah berbasa-basi sejenak dengan kru yang ada disitu.

Managernya yang bernama Kwanghee tampak menunggui dengan sabar kala aktor tampan itu tengah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sudah selesai? Ini ada telepon untukmu… dari tadi dia mencoba meneleponmu…" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah smartphone ke tangan aktor itu.

"Gomawo, hyung…" ujar sang aktor sambil mengambil handphone itu dan menatap layarnya. Sebuah senyum cerah tersungging di bibir seksinya kala mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang sedari tadi mencoba menghubunginya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu dia lalu men-dial nomor orang tersebut. Benar saja, baru satu kali nada sambung, orang yang ditelepon langsung mengangkat teleponnya. Sang aktor tampan hanya terkekeh.

"Hai, babe, sudah sangat merindukanku eoh…sampai-sampai telepon dariku dengan cepat kau angkat?" godanya.

"Aish! Baru saja mengangkat telepon kau langsung menggodaku begini…"

Sang aktor tampan tertawa kecil mendengar rajukan manja dari seberang telepon. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau namja di seberang sana pasti sedang mem- _pout_ -kan bibir mungilnya.

"Aigooo…jangan marah, babe… Kau tahu sendiri kan aku paling tidak tahan untuk tidak menerkammu kalau kau sedang marah?"

"Yak! Wu Yifan! Aishh…bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang naga mesum seperti dirimu…"

Sang aktor tampan…alias Wu Yifan, dengan nama panggung Kris, terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan dari seberang. Dia yakin wajah kekasihnya ini pasti sudah sangat merah. _Imut_ , batinnya.

"Oooo…jadi menurutmu aku ini naga mesum ya? Hmmm….mengherankan juga ya kenapa seorang malaikat manis seperti Kim Junmyeon bisa jatuh cinta pada naga mesum seperti aku?" goda Yifan lagi.

Nah, akhirnya ketahuan juga kan siapa kekasih dari seorang Kris? Hahaha….pastinya adalah Suho, yang memiliki nama asli Kim Junmyeon.

"Arghhhh! Terserah kau saja! Kalau kau terus-terusan menggangguku, lebih baik kututup saja teleponnya…" ancam Junmyeon.

"Eits eits….iya iya aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Hehehe… maaf ya, babe…." ucapnya tulus.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari seberang sana, membuat Yifan menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Babe…kau masih disitu?"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang.

"Iya…aku masih di sini, Yifan… Hanya saja aku agak sedikit mengantuk…"

Yifan mengecek arloji ditangannya. Ya ampun, waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Wajar saja kalau si mungil di seberang sana mengantuk.

"Babe, kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja. Tidak usah menungguku. Istirahat saja oke?" katanya khawatir.

"Aniya… aku ingin menunggumu. Kau kan janji malam ini akan menginap di apartemenku dan makan malam bersama. Aku akan menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama…"

Yifan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Itu artinya dari tadi Junmyeon belum makan malam dan menunggunya.

"Maksudmu kau belum makan malam? Babe, kau makan saja duluan. Aku sebentar lagi sampai kok. Makan saja duluan…"

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa makan malam sendiri tanpamu. Gwenchana, aku akan menunggumu…" ujar Junmyeon lembut.

Perasaan bersalah merasuki hati Yifan. Malam ini memang mereka janjian makan malam bersama di apartemen Junmyeon. Namun payahnya, jadwal syutingnya mendadak berubah dan bergeser. Parahnya lagi sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak sempat mengabari kekasihnya itu. Ugh…dia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Mianhe…." bisiknya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak mengabarimu kalau malam ini aku akan pulang sangat terlambat… Maaf ya, babe…"

"Mwoya? Tidak usah minta maaf begitu. Aku mengerti kok. Tadi Kwanghee-hyung sudah menceritakannya padaku… Tidak apa-apa, Fan…."

Air mata tiba-tiba saja menggenangi mata elang Yifan, dan membuat dadanya sedikit sesak dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Yifan?"

"….."

"Kau pasti sedang cemberut sekarang… Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan angry bird kalau sedang cemberut. Hahaha….Jangan cemberut, Tuan Tampan. Ayo tersenyum… Bbuing bbuing!"

Mau tak mau Yifan terkekeh mendengar suara Junmyeon yang sedang merayunya dengan aegyo. Pasti dia terlihat sangat imut dan manis sekarang.

"Saranghae…." ucapnya lembut.

"Iya…aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Nado saranghae, Wu Yifan…" balas Junmyeon.

"Babe, aku sudah sampai komplek apartemenmu… Sudah dulu ya.. Aku turun dulu… Bye.. Love you…"

"Love you too…."

Yifan lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dimobil.

"Hyung, terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke sini…" ucapnya pada manager sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Gwenchana, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengurus semua keperluanmu kan… O ya…kau sudah tahu kan kalau jadwal pemotretanmu besok diundur jadi lusa?"

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ani…aku belum tahu, hyung. Memang kenapa diundur?"

"Aish! Aku betul-betul sudah pikun. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Iya jadwal untuk besok diundur karena Choi Siwon, fotografer yang akan memotretmu, mengalami kecelakaan tadi siang, dan mereka belum menemukan fotografer pengganti yang keahliannya menyamai Siwon. Kau tahu kan Siwon adalah salah satu fotografer terbaik? Makanya mereka tidak ingin sembarangan mencari penggantinya. Dan kebetulan, penggantinya nanti adalah Lee Donghae. Dan untungnya Lee Donghae menyanggupinya, tapi baru bisa lusa."

Yifan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Kwanghee. Sejurus kemudian, dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ya ampun, hyung, Junmyeon kan besok juga tidak ada jadwal… Berarti kami berdua besok libur dong! Yes!" pekiknya girang.

Kwanghee hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Yifan yang melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya dengan gembira di tempat duduknya. Apa jadinya ya kalau tingkahnya ini sampai tertangkap wartawan? Wah…pasti akan heboh! Seorang Kris yang dingin, bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti sekarang. Ckckck… Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Iya iya…besok kalian berdua libur. Sudah sana turun. Junmyeon pasti sudah sangat menunggumu. Awas, Fan, kalau bermain malam ini jangan kasar-kasar lho…" Kwanghee mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yifan.

Wajah Yifan memerah mendengar godaan Kwanghee.

"Aish.. Sebaiknya aku turun sebelum ketularan mesummu lebih jauh lagi, hyung. Bye bye…."

Yifan lalu melompat dari mobil mewah miliknya itu. Malam ini biarlah Kwanghee yang membawanya. Mereka memang sudah sangat dekat seperti saudara. Itulah sebabnya Yifan percaya sepenuhnya pada namja kocak itu.

Dengen langkah bergegas, dia lalu memasuki gedung apartemen mewah yang ditempati Junmyeon. Setelah beberapa lama, sampailah dia di depan apartemen kekasihnya itu. Ditekannya nomor kombinasi yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

Saat memasuki apartemen mewah itu, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kekasih mungilnya yang nampak tengah menata meja makan.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya saat didengarnya pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Yifan!" pekiknya girang.

Ditubruknya tubuh jangkung sosok yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu. Maklum, seminggu ini mereka agak sulit bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Yifan tertawa kecil saat tubuh mungil Junmyeon memeluknya. Dia pun balas memeluk dengan erat. Dibelainya rambut dan punggung Junmyeon dengan lembut, membuat Junmyeon memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi rasa hangat dan nyaman yang disalurkan tangan Yifan pada tubuhnya.

"Hai, babe, aku merindukanmu…" ucap Yifan pelan.

Dilepaskannya pelukannya pada tubuh Junmyeon. Ah…betapa dia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Dia lalu mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya dan….menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Junmyeon. Dilumatnya sesaat bibir indah itu.

Manis. Bibir Junmyeon selalu terasa manis baginya. Tak pernah dia merasa bosan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Saat dirasakannya Junmyeon menepuk pelan dadanya, dia melepaskan ciumannya meskipun sedikit tidak rela.

Ditatapnya wajah Junmyeon yang memerah setelah ciumannya tadi. Dibelainya pipi halus dan putih itu. Mata Junmyeon masih terpejam karena dia sedang berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang masih agak terengah. Ya Tuhan, betapa dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari mahluk seindah Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Junmyeon membuka mata indahnya mendengar pertanyaan lembut Yifan. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang, kerinduan yang menggebu, dan hasrat yang terpendam. Tanpa saling mengatakan apapun, mereka cukup tahu perasaan masing-masing meskipun hanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yifan. Kajja kita makan, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar. Setelah itu kita langsung istirahat nee.. Besok pagi kan kau ada pemotretan, kau harus istirahat dengan cukup."

Junmyeon menarik tangan Yifan dengan lembut dan membimbingnya menuju meja makan.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, babe…." kata Yifan dengan nada penuh teka teki. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Oya? Kejutan apa?" tanya Junmyeon.

Mereka kini sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Pemotretanku besok diundur menjadi lusa, babe. Itu artinya….besok aku libur…." jawab Yifan.

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak bohong?"

Yifan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Junmyeon langsung berjalan memutari meja dan lagi-lagi memeluk tubuh Yifan yang sedang dalam posisi duduk.

"Berarti besok kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, Yifan. Aku benar-benar senang…"

"Iya iya..aku juga senang, babe. Tapi….." Yifan menggantung ucapannya.

Junmyeon lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yifan, meskipun dia tidak beranjak dari pangkuan sang naga.

"Tapi apa, Fan? Kau tidak senang?" tanyanya khawatir.

Yifan terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku bahagia, babe. Hanya saja….kau duduk dipangkuanku begini…hmmm…sepertinya agak membangunkan 'adik kecil'-ku," bisik Yifan ditelinga Junmyeon dengan seduktif. Membuat tubuh Junmyeon seketika merinding.

"Ishh! Pervert!"

Junmyeon memukul dada Yifan dengan tangan mungilnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tapi dia enggan beranjak dari pangkuan hangat Yifan. Apalagi kedua tangan Yifan kini sudah melingkar di pinggangnya.

Direbahkannya kepalanya di pundak Yifan dan dipejamkannya kedua matanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…" gumamnya.

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu…" balas Yifan tak mau kalah.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Dasar egois, tidak pernah mau mengalah…"

"Untukmu aku rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi manusia paling egois di dunia…"

"Ck….gombal…perayu ulung…."

"Eyyy….kau tahu persis kalau aku sama sekali tidak ahli dalam merayu seseorang kan? Kau memang tidak ingat dulu aku begitu susah mendekatimu, karena aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata romantis. Sungguh saat-saat yang membuatku frustasi…"

Yifan tersenyum geli mengingat awal kedekatannya dengan Junmyeon dulu.

"Yeah…aku sangat ingat. Aku masih ingat saat kau mengirimiku hadiah lewat Sunggyu-hyung yang isinya adalah sebuah boneka malaikat yang sangat cantik. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau sanggup menuliskan kata-kata romantis … _'You are the angel of my life'_. _Cheesy_ …"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Yifan.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sangat bahagia bahkan. Padahal saat itu kita belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kau mengirimiku hadiah semacam itu. Hatiku benar-benar berbunga-bunga. Tapi harapanku sempat sirna saat kita bertemu kembali, namun kau tetap kaku dan dingin…." Junmyeon sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya saat bertemu langsung denganmu, bibirku kelu dan tak bisa berkata-kata, babe. Aku benar-benar terpesona denganmu. Aku juga benar-benar frustasi pada diriku sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok saat melihat ekspresi sedihmu karena sikapku yang seperti itu. Ugh…."

"Tapi untungnya kau berhasil membayarnya dengan kalimat sakti yang sangat kutunggu…. 'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon, jadilah kekasihku'. Tanpa ada rayuan, bujukan, gombalan, kata-kata manis…"

"Dan aku sangat bersyukur kau mau menerimaku. Aku tak percaya saat melihatmu menganggukkan kepalamu sambil tersenyum malu. Ahhh…ingin rasanya saat itu aku mencium bibirmu… Tapi lagi-lagi, aku saat itu masih benar-benar kaku untuk urusan semacam ini, makanya yang ada aku hanya menggenggam tanganmu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih."

Kini giliran Junmyeon yang tertawa geli.

Yah, kisah awal kedekatan mereka memang jauh dari kata romantis. Berawal dari pertemuan mereka dalam salah satu acara _fashion show_ besar di Seoul. Malam itu, Yifan benar-benar sangat terpesona dengan sosok Junmyeon. Mereka memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dan saling bertegur sapa.

Namun entah kenapa, malam itu, Yifan benar-benar merasa ada yang berbeda pada sosok Junmyeon. Dimatanya, Junmyeon terlihat sangat bersinar, manis, _angelic,_ dan membuat hatinya bergetar hebat.

Tentu saja dia tak mungkin mendekatinya dengan tiba-tiba. Pertama, dia memang orang yang sedikit kaku dalam urusan seperti ini. Kedua, wartawan berkeliaran di mana-mana. Bisa heboh nanti jika dia tiba-tiba mendekati Junmyeon dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Akhirnya dia meminta bantuan pada manajernya, Kwanghee, untuk mendekatkannya dengan Junmyeon. Karena ternyata Kwanghee berteman cukup lama dengan Sunggyu, manajer Junmyeon.

Ternyata tidak hanya Yifan yang merasakan hal yang sama, karena Junmyeon pun menyambut baik pendekatan yang dilakukan oleh Yifan. Meskipun dalam beberapa kali kencan diam-diam mereka Junmyeon merasa bingung dengan sikap kaku dan dingin Yifan, lama-lama dia bisa juga memahami kepribadian namja Cina-Kanada itu. Justru Junmyeon merasa sangat dihargai dan dihormati karena Yifan yang tidak pernah bertindak macam-macam padanya. Perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan Yifan cukup membuatnya yakin kalau Yifan adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

"Aku ingin kita mengadopsi anak dan membesarkannya bersama…" bisikan Yifan membangunkan Junmyeon dari lamunannya.

Junmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Yifan dan menatap kedua manik mata tajamnya.

"Kita harus menikah dulu sebelum mengadopsi anak, Fan…"

"Itulah maksudku… Ayo kita menikah, Myeon, kita bersama-sama membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia…"

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Yifan. Apakah dia sedang melamarnya? Sejurus kemudian Junmyeon terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan Yifan. Tipikal seorang Kris. Bahkan saat melamarpun, dia benar-benar tidak romantis.

"Kau sedang melamarku ya?" goda Junmyeon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, membuat Yifan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya iya aku tahu. Caraku melamar aneh…." Yifan memasang aegyo gagal andalannya yang justru malah membuat Junmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Fan, apakah kau serius?" tanya Junmyeon setelah dia berhasil meredakan tawanya. Ekspresinya berubah serius sekarang. Ini kan bukan hal main-main.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Kau meragukanku?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi apakah kau sudah memikirkan segala konsekuensinya? Maksudku dengan karir kita dan sebagainya?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya. Seminggu belakangan ini aku terus terang memikirkan banyak hal tentang masa depan kita. Dan aku membulatkan tekadku untuk melamarmu. Untuk masalah karir, aku lebih takut kehilanganmu daripada karirku. Kau adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, babe, ah…bukan… Kau adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Tanpamu aku bukan apa-apa. Jadi…kau mau kan?"

Ketika Yifan mendapati Junmyeon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mendadak hatinya dijalari rasa panik. Apakah Junmyeon tidak mau menikah dengannya? Atau dia tidak siap?

"K-kalau kau t-tidak siap atau tidak mau…tidak apa-apa, Babe… Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar siap. Maaf ya…aku malah membebanimu dengan permintaanku. Aku tidak bermaksud mendesakmu begini… Ugh…aku tahu aku benar-benar bodoh…" celoteh Yifan untuk menutupi gugupnya. Kalau boleh jujur, hatinya memang sedikit sakit jika Junmyeon masih belum menerima lamarannya. Namun, jika dia memang harus menunggu, tidak apa-apa. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi namja tercintanya itu.

Junmyeon terkekeh geli mendengar ocehan Yifan. Dia malah membelai rambut Yifan dengan lembut.

"Naga kecilku…ternyata dibalik sikap kaku dan dinginmu, kau bisa juga terlihat menggemaskan seperti tadi ya? Sungguh lucu mendengar kata-katamu tadi. Persis seprti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong dan sedang mengarang-ngarang cerita… Hahaha…."

Yifan memanyunkan bibirnya melihat Junmyeon malah tertawa. Junmyeon lalu membenturkan keningnya pada kening Yifan dengan lembut.

"Dasar bodoh… Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu… Kau pikir aku akan menolak lamaranmu ya? Cih…tidak mungkin. Seumur hidupmu kau sudah dikutuk untuk terikat terus hidup denganku. Kau mengerti, Wu Yifan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon, Yifan mengembangkan senyumnya. Bukan…bukan senyum tampan dan _cool_ seperti yang biasa dia tunjukkan di depan orang banyak, melainkan senyuman bodoh dan polos khasnya. Plus binar-binar di kedua mata elangnya yang biasa digunakan untuk melempar tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang melihat. Lagi-lagi hanya Junmyeon yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kris, dan hal itu membawa kebanggaan tersendiri dalam hati namja mungil itu.

"Benarkah, babe? Kau serius? Kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku kan?" tanyanya girang.

Junmyeon mengangguk semangat…. "Tentu saja aku mau. Memangnya kapan rencananya kita akan menikah?"

"Bulan depan!" jawab Yifan mantap.

"Mwo?! Secepat itu? Kau bercanda ya?" kini giliran Junmyeon yang terkejut.

"Aku tidak bercanda, babe. Aku serius. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menikah denganmu. Melihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo dan Tao sekarang membuatku juga ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu. Ayo, babe, kita menikah bulan depan yuuukkk…." Yifan menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan memelas dan dengan nada sedikit merengek.

Ughhh! Bagaimana Junmyeon bisa menolak jika Yifan sudah melemparkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Iya iya iya… Aish! Kenapa sih harus menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Kau curang! Menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk merayuku. Dasar naga!" omel Junmyeon sambil memukul pundak lebar Yifan pelan.

"Hahaha….tentu saja aku akan berlaku curang. Kan aku sudah bilang, apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu, termasuk berlaku curang…!" Yifan tertawa tergelak-gelak melihat ekspresi dongkol Junmyeon.

Biarlah kekasih mungilnya itu dongkol, toh pada akhirnya lamarannya diterima. Yippiii!

Untung saja rencana mereka untuk menikah tidak ditentang pihak manapun. Kedua orang tua mereka setuju-setuju saja. Toh sejak awal mereka resmi menjalin hubungan, kedua orang tua mereka sangat mendukung. Malah awalnya mereka menyuruh agar Yifan dan Junmyeon langsung menikah saja.

Kedua agensi yang menaungi mereka pun untungnya setuju, meskipun mereka mengajukan syarat yang tidak sedikit mengingat masih banyak proyek yang sudah mengontrak mereka dan mereka harus professional.

Selebihnya semuanya berjalan cukup lancar, meskipun dilakukan diam-diam tidak tercium wartawan, media, dan masyarakat luas.

2 minggu menjelang pernikahan mereka, Yifan dan Junmyeon nampak asyik menonton televisi di sofa panjang di apartemen Yifan. Yifan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Junmyeon, sementara Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan.

Lebih tepatnya Yifan yang menonton, karena kedua mata Junmyeon tidak tertuju pada layar televisi melainkan layar ipadnya.

Terkadang terdengar kekehan kecil dari bibir mungil Junmyeon, membuat Yifan mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya pada ipad yang tengah dipegang Junmyeon.

"Baca apa sih, babe? Kok serius amat?" tanya Yifan penasaran. Alis matanya terangkat saat melihat salah satu kata di judul artikel yang sedang dibaca Junmyeon. Krisho?

"Fan, kamu tahu kalau ternyata di luar sana ada sebuah _fansite_ yang ternyata mengidolakan kita?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Hmmm? Bukannya banyak ya _fansite, website, blog_ , atau apapun namanya yang dibuat fans kita?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku semacam fansite Krisoo waktu kau sempat digosipkan dengan Kyungsoo. Nah bedanya ini tentang kita, Krisho. Kris dan Suho…" papar Junmyeon.

"Hah? Memang ada?" tanya Yifan tak percaya.

Hal itu sulit dipercaya, karena mereka memang menyimpan hubungan mereka serapat dan serapi mungkin. Bahkan sampai detik ini belum ada seorang awak media, _paparazzi,_ bahkan _sesaeng fans_ pun yang mencium hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana mungkin ada yang mengidolakan Krisho?

"Ternyata ada… Lihat… Isi _fansite_ -nya cukup kreatif. Meskipun tidak banyak memasang foto-foto interaksi antara kita, yaaa…karena memang sangat jarang terlihat, tapi isinya menarik. _Fanfic, fanvid, fanpic_ , dan lain-lain…"

Yifan lalu ikut membaca halaman _fansite_ yang tengah dibaca Junmyeon. _Well_ , tak dapat dipungkiri kalau siapapun yang menciptakan _fansite_ itu sekaligus anggota-anggotanya memang punya daya imajinasi yang tinggi. Cerita-cerita yang bagus, video yang menarik, dan meskipun anggotanya tidak banyak, mereka sepertinya sangat solid.

"Babe, aku punya ide…" cetus Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Ide apa?"

Yifan lalu membisikkan rencananya ditelinga Junmyeon. Tidak hanya berbisik saja sih, tentu saja disertai dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di telinga namja mungil itu. Mana mungkin kesempatan emas itu disia-siakan oleh si naga.

Junmyeon tersenyum manis setelah mendengar semua usul Yifan. Meskipun wajahnya memerah akibat perlakuan sedikit mesum Yifan, tak dapat dipungkirinya kalau ide kekasihnya itu brilian. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia pun mengangguk setuju.

.

"Lulu, semalam masak aku menerima pesan aneh di emailku…Dia mengaku namanya Kwanghee. Yang membuatku kaget lagi, dia masak bilang kalau dia manager-nya Kris? Tidak masuk akal kan? Trus dia minta nomor handphone-ku juga…" lapor Minseok pada Luhan saat jam istirahat sekolah mereka.

"O iya, aku juga menerima email yang sama dari orang yang bernama Kwanghee itu, Minnie… Ternyata kau juga ya? Kupikir itu hanya orang iseng. Tidak usah ditanggapi…Dia juga meminta nomor handphone-ku. Tidak kubalas. Mana mungkin manager artis terkenal menghubungi kita, ya kan? "

"Menurutmu begitu? Tapi aku membalas emailnya, Lu…" ujar Minseok sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir.

Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar pernyataan Minseok barusan…

"MWO? Minnie, kenapa kau balas? Kita kan tidak tahu dia siapa? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia anggota komplotan penculik? Kan sekarang sedang marak kasus penculikan, Minnie…" pekik Luhan.

Bibir Minseok bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Kenapa dengan mudahnya memberikan nomor handphone-nya pada orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal?

"La-lalu….ak-aku harus bagaim-bagaimana, L-Lu? Huaaaa…. Aku takuttt… Huaaa….!" Tangis Minseok pun pecah, membuat Luhan panik dan gelagapan.

Pasalnya saat ini mereka tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin. Tentu saja tangisan Minseok mengundang perhatian siswa lain disekitar mereka.

"Ssstt…sssttt…Minnie…tenanglah… Uljimaaa…" bisik Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok.

Luhan benar-benar bingung. Baru kali ini Minseok menangis keras, di muka umum lagi. Ugh…dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Minseok takut dan akhirnya menangis. Kekasih macam apa dia?

Luhan berusaha menenangkan baozi-nya. Dia membelai kepala Minseok dengan lembut sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan dan permintaan maaf. Minseok tahu itu semua bukan lah salah Luhan, makanya dia menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan salahmu, Lu, aku yang bodoh dengan mudahnya percaya pada orang asing…" ujarnya pelan diantara isaknya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Minnie… Kau itu tidak bodoh…tapi terlalu polos dan jujur. Mianhe, sudah membuatmu takut. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Sudah ya, tidak usah dipikirkan. Mudah-mudahan orang itu hanya iseng dan tidak berniat jahat pada kita. Oke…"

Luhan sedikit lega melihat senyum Minseok terkembang lagi, meskipun kedua matanya masih basah oleh air mata. Namun tak ayal batinnya masih diliputi kekhawatiran. Siapa sebenarnya Kwanghee ini?

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab ketika jam pulang sekolah, seseorang menghubungi nomor Minseok dan orang itu mengaku bernama Kwanghee. Dia bilang kalau dia menunggu Minseok dan Luhan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Meskipun dengan perasaan was-was, mereka berjalan mendekati mobil yang dimaksud Kwanghee.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, keduanya menganga takjub ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di sana. Tidak hanya mereka, orang-orang sekitar pun tak luput memperhatikan mobil itu.

"Lulu, apakah itu mobil yang dimaksud pria yang bernama Kwanghee?" bisik Minseok.

"Sepertinya iya itu mobil yang disebutkan orang tadi…" Luhan mengangguk.

Dengan langkah ragu mereka mendekati mobil itu. Seseorang nampak keluar dari balik kemudi saat melihat kedua remaja tanggung itu mendekati mobilnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo… Apakah kalian yang bernama Luhan dan Minseok?" sapanya ramah.

Dengan takut-takut, keduanya mengangguk.

"Ah….akhirnya aku bisa juga bertemu kalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Kwanghee…"

Pria yang bernama Kwanghee itu tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Minseok dan Luhan.

"Anyeong, namaku Luhan, dan ini Minseok."

Luhan dan Minseok pun membalas dengan sikap yang sama, meskipun mata keduanya melihat Kwanghee dengan tatapan waspada.

Kwanghee terkekeh melihat sikap lucu keduanya.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok. Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat. Maukah kalian ikut denganku?" tanyanya ramah.

"Tapi kau itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. Sementara Minseok menggenggam lengan Luhan dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar.

Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Kalau-kalau pria yang bernama Kwanghee ini berniat jahat, dia tinggal berteriak minta tolong. Toh masih banyak orang di sekitar situ.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan? Aku itu manager-nya Kris alias Wu Yifan. Kalian fans-nya kan?"

"Iya memang betul kami fans-nya. Tapi kan bukan berarti kami bisa dengan mudah percaya padamu hanya karena kau mengaku-ngaku manager Kris. Siapapun bisa melakukan itu." ucap Luhan galak.

Dia lalu menarik Minseok ke belakang tubuhya, berniat melindunginya. Tak ayal kelakuan Luhan ini membuat Kwanghee semakin tak dapat menahan rasa gelinya. Ooo..jadi mereka itu pacaran begitu?

"Aigooo…kalian ini benar-benat lucu dan menggemaskan. Baiklah baiklah…aku mengalah. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian percaya kalau aku benar-benar manager Kris?" tanya Kwanghee dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Bisa gawat jika orang-orang sekitar mereka mendengar kata-katanya.

Luhan nampak berpikir sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya Minseok yang berucap dari balik punggung Luhan.

"Tunjukkan kalau kalian dekat dengan menunjukkan foto kalian berdua sedang _selca_ …"

Kwanghee menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Ah, tentu saja ada. Sebentar ya…"

Dia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone-nya. Dia nampak memainkan handphone-nya sebentar, sebelum memberikan handphone-nya pada Luhan.

"Lihat, banyak sekali foto-ku dan Kris…dan tentu saja beberapa artis yang lain."

Luhan dan Minseok lalu melihat–lihat foto yang ditunjukkan Kwanghee di handphone-nya. Yang dikatakan Kwanghee memang benar. Disitu banyak sekali foto dirinya dengan Kris, termasuk banyak artis terkenal lainnya. Jadi kalaupun Kwanghee berbohong tentang statusnya yang manager Kris, Kwanghee ini pasti orang yang cukup mengenal dunia keartisan Korea.

Luhan menatap Kwanghee sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kembali handphone itu.

"Jadi….kalian sudah mulai percaya padaku?"

Dua bocah itu saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya lagi-lagi Luhan angkat bicara.

"Baiklah kami percaya padamu. Sekarang katakan….apa yang Hyung inginkan dari kami?"

Kwanghee cukup takjub dengan keberanian Luhan yang bersikap seolah-olah menantangnya. Dia sebenarnya maklum juga kalau kedua bocah di hadapannya ini takut atau curiga padanya, namanya juga orang asing. Lagipula mana ada sih yang mau percaya dengan mudah kalau dirimu mengaku-ngaku manager seorang artis terkenal? Awalnya juga Kwanghee sangsi kalau dua bocah ini mau muncul dihadapannya. Dasar Kris gila. Selalu saja melontarkan ide-ide aneg! Batinnya sebal.

"Yaa…aku ingin membawa kalian ke suatu tempat…" jawab Kwanghee ragu. Mau tidak ya mereka?

"K-kemana? Kau mau menculik kami ya?" tuduh Minseok takut-takut.

Nah kan…benar saja. Mereka malah ketakutan sekarang.

"Aigooo….tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku menculik kalian? Aku benar-benar datang ingin menjemput kalian atas permintaan Kris," jawab Kwanghee cepat dengan nada yang teramat ramah, beruaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, hyung… Kemana?" desak Luhan sambil melotot galak.

"Aishhh…kalian ini benar-benar sulit dibujuk ya. Aku sudah berjanji tidak memberitahu kalian ke mana aku akan membawa kalian. Tapi aku bersumpah demi Tuhan….aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Ayolah, adik-adik, percaya padaku.. Aku ini benar-benar orang baik-baik kok…Kalian akan bisa bertemu dengan Kris nanti. Mau yaa? Ya?" mohon Kwanghee.

Luhan dan Minseok lagi-lagi saling berpandangan. Mereka sebenarnya amat sangat tergiur dengan tawaran Kwanghee. Bayangan akan bisa bertemu dengan idola mereka mau tak mau membuat hasrat mereka membuncah. Sudah terbayang dalam benak mereka tatapan kagum dan iri dari teman-teman mereka jika mereka benar-benar bertemu dengan Kris, foto bersama, dan mendapat tanda tangannya. Dan mereka akan mendadak terkenal seantero sekolah. Uwahhhh! Pasti daebak!

Tapi di satu sisi mereka juga belum benar-benar percaya pada sosok pria asing di hadapan mereka ini. Bisa saja kan dia mengarang-ngarang cerita? Lalu foto-foto yang ada di handphone-nya itu mungkin saja hasil editan _software_ komputer. Sekarang kan zaman canggih, semuanya mungkin dilakukan.

Aduuuhhh…bagaimana ini? Mereka benar-benar diterpa galau akut.

Melihat kebimbangan yang dialami oleh Luhan dan Minseok, Kwanghee lagi-lagi angkat bicara.

"Adik-adik, aku tahu kalau kalian masih takut padaku. Tapi percayalah padaku. Aku bukan orang jahat. Lagipula kalau aku memang berniat menculik kalian, pasti aku menyembunyikan wajahku kan? Aku juga pasti memarkir mobilku sembunyi-sembunyi di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku terang-terangan keluar dari mobil dan bicara dengan kalian. Orang-orang yang lewat dari tadi juga sudah melihat wajahku. Plat nomor mobilku juga tidak kututupi. Lagipula kalau kalian mengecek plat nomor mobil ini ke kantor polisi, mereka pasti mengenali nomornya sebagai mobil milik Kris. Percayalah padaku…" Kwanghee meyakinkan dengan panjang lebar, sampai-sampai nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hmmm…baiklah, kami mau ikut−"

"Ihh…Lulu, kalau kita diculik bagaimana?" desis Minseok takut.

"Tenang saja, Minnie, kalau dia macam-macam aku akan menjagamu. Percayalah padaku," jawab Luhan dengan nada percaya diri sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Kwanghee ingin rasanya meledakkan tawanya. Sungguh tingkah dua remaja tanggung di hadapannya ini lucu sekali. Sok-sok an drama Romeo dan Juliet. Aigooo…mereka sepertinya dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memang setuju ikut, ayo naik ke mobil. Kajja!" ajak Kwanghee ceria. Dia lalu membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk mereka.

Namun rupanya Luhan dan Minseok belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Kwanghee. Terbukti dengan tatapan tajam Luhan dan tatapan takut Minseok yang terarah kepadanya. Mereka masih diam mematung ditempat mereka berdiri.

"Waeyo? Memangnya aku ini terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang ingin mencari mangsa ya?" canda Kwanghee sambil menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Iya, soalnya tampang Hyung memang seperti om-om… Apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum aneh begitu. Hii…mesum. Kalau bukan karena Kris-ssi, kami mana mau ikut denganmu. Kajja, Minnie…Kita naik…" ujar Luhan cuek sambil menggandeng Minseok naik ke mobil mewah Kris, melewati Kwanghee yang mendadak mematung.

Kwanghee benar-benar meradang mendengar tanggapan Luhan barusan. Demi apa?! Berani-beraninya anak sekecil mereka mengatai wajahnya mirip om-om? Wajah imut-imut begini disebut seperti om-om?! Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Senyumnya mesum?!

Ughhh! Jika saja bukan karena permintaan Kris, ingin rasanya Kwanghee memasukkan Luhan ke dalam sebuah karung dan menghanyutkannya di sungai Han.

"Hyung, kok diam saja? Jadi tidak?!" seru Luhan dari dalam mobil.

Sudah menghina, eh sekarang dia memerintah lagi! Benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan! Anaknya siapa sih dia?

Kwanghee menghentakkan kakinya karena sebal bukan main. Untung saja dia sudah tahan banting karena terbiasa menghadapi tingkah Kris yang terkadang menyebalkan.

Dia lalu ikut naik ke mobil dan mulai mengendarai mobil itu ke tempat yang disuruh Kris.

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan tidaklah terlalu lama, hanya 10 menit. Tapi bagi Kwanghee, 10 menit itu benar-benar seperti di neraka. Dia harus menghadapi ocehan dan pertanyaan Luhan yang bertubi-tubi, yang seolah-olah tidak percaya padanya (yup…Luhan, karena Minseok sepertinya masih takut dan hanya diam saja). Kwanghee beberapa kali mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Kalau memang tidak percaya, lalu kenapa tadi mereka tidak kabur saja dan pulang? Toh dia tidak mengancam atau mengikat mereka.

Sesampainya di sebuah komplek apartemen mewah yang sangat eksklusif, Kwanghee memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung.

"Ayo turun… Kita sudah sampai!" ajak Kwanghee ketus sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Ih, kok Hyung jadi galak? Jangan galak-galak, hyung, nanti keriput-keriputnya tambah banyak lho… Hihihi…"

Hah! Bahkan sekarang si pemalu Minseok sudah berani menggodanya. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

Luhan dan Minseok menatap takjub ke sekitar mereka. Benar-benar tempat yang sangat mewah. Belum lagi gedung apartemen tinggi yang menjulang di hadapan mereka.

"Woaaaa! Ini tempat apa, hyung?" tanya Luhan takjub.

"Apartemen," jawab Kwanghee pendek.

"Apartemen siapa?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu."

"Nanti? Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Aishh! Kau benar-benar cerewet ya…"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cerewet?"

"Karena mengganggu telingaku."

"Biar saja mengganggu telingamu. Kan Hyung yang memaksa kami kemari."

Oke, cukup! Kwanghee mengulurkan tangannya dan menjewer telinga Luhan, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak, hyung! Jangan jewer telinga Lulu! Hyung! Andwee! Kasihan Lulu!" kini giliran Minseok yang berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kwanghee dari telinga Luhan.

"Habisnya kekasihmu ini menyebalkan sekali. Cerewet, sok tahu, tidak sopan. Kok mau-maunya sih jadi pacarnya? Cari yang lain saja…" cetus Kwanghee sambil melemparkan senyum mengejek ke arah Luhan yang sibuk mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah dengan bibir manyun dan mata sedikit berair karena kesakitan.

Rasakan! Batinnya puas.

"Yang jelas dia jauh lebih tampan darimu….Weeekkk!" Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kwanghee sambil ikut-ikutan mengusap telinga Luhan.

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, kini giliran Luhan yang tersenyum mengejek pada Kwanghee, membuat Kwanghee memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sudah sudah! Bisa kehabisan waktu aku meladeni kelakuan kalian yang labil begini! Lebih baik sekarang kalian jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti aku. Oke…"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya, Kwanghee membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung aparatemen itu.

Luhan dan Minseok langsung berjalan tergesa-gesa berusaha mengimbangi langkah Kwanghee yang memang berjalan sangat cepat. Mereka memasuki lift dan Kwanghee menekan tombol 20.

Sesampainya di lantai 20, Luhan dan Minseok dibuat semakin takjub dengan desain interior koridor apartemen ini yang memang super mewah. Mereka menyusuri kordior itu dan berhenti di depan salah satu pintu apartemen.

Kwanghee menekan nomor kombinasi yang sudah sangat dihapalnya diluar kepala. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia lalu masuk melalui pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo masuk…" ajak Kwanghee pada Luhan dan Minseok yang masih bingung.

Dengan ragu, Luhan dan Minseok melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki pintu apartemen tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka takjub.

Di sana, di tengah-tengah ruang tamu apartemen luas itu, berdiri sosok yang sangat mereka idolakan, Kris. Dia nampak berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan seseorang dan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum kemudian berteriak dengan kompak, "Kris-ssi!" dan berlari menghambur dan menubruk tubuh jangkung Yifan.

Yifan yang tidak siap, tentu saja sangat terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu nyaring memanggil namanya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika tubuhnya ditubruk oleh dua orang anak kecil, oke mungkin remaja tanggung, sehingga dia nyaris jatuh terjengkang.

Matanya memandang dua mahluk lucu yang tengah memeluknya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kwanghee. Tatapan bertanya pun dia lemparkan pada manajer kesayangannya itu.

"Yifan, ini Luhan dan Minseok…" kata Kwanghee sambil menunjuk dua sosok yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Yifan tertawa geli sambil membelai kepala Luhan dan Minseok.

"Hai, adik-adik, senang akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian…" sapanya ramah.

Luhan dan Minseok yang menyadari kalau mereka belum memperkenalkan diri, buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Eh…hehehe….maaf kami bersikap tidak sopan… Anyeongahsseyo, namaku Luhan, dan ini kekasihku Minseok…" Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Pipi Minseok merona merah mendengar Luhan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih.

"Anyeonghasseyo…" ucap Minseok pelan.

Yifan geli juga melihat kepercayaan diri Luhan memperkenalkan Minseok sebagai kekasih. Mereka kan masih kecil. Tapi lucu juga.

"Oh, jadi kalian pacaran ya? Chukkae…" ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Iya, Kris-ssi, kami memang pacaran. Sudah hampir satu tahun…" Luhan mengangguk mantap. Minseok menyenggol lengannya karena malu mendengar pengakuan menghebohkan Luhan. Ihh…apa-apaan si rusa?

"Oke oke… Kalian memang sangat serasi. Hahaha….O iya, silahkan kalian duduk. Mau minum apa?" Yifan mempersilahkan dua tamu ciliknya untuk duduk.

Dia sendiri mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Luhan dan Minseok. Sementara sosok yang tadi bicara dengan Yifan, memilih untuk duduk di ruang makan dan mengobrol dengan Kwanghee.

"Hmmm….kau punya susu, Kris-ssi? Aku suka sekali susu…" Minseok menatap Yifan dengan mata kucingnya yang lucu, membuat Yifan gemas bukan kepalang. Ditambah dengan pipi tembamnya yang sedikit digembungkan. Ya ampun.

"Susu? Baiklah, sepertinya aku punya beberapa susu kotak di kulkas. Sebentar kuambilkan."

Yifan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan dan mendapati Kwanghee dan Sunggyu (yang tadi bicara dengan Yifan) nampak asyik bercanda.

"Kwanghee-hyung, gomawo sudah berhasil membawa mereka kemari…"

"Ah…kau tidak tahu saja apa yang kualami dalam upayaku membawa mereka kemari," Kwanghee mencibir. Sunggyu tergelak mendengar kata-kata Kwanghee. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kisah perjalanan Kwanghee dengan dua bocah itu.

"Benarkah? Mereka sepertinya anak-anak yang manis…"

Yifan menaikkan alisnya heran. Di tangannya sudah ada 7 kotak susu aneka rasa, dia tak tahu rasa apa yang diinginkan oleh dua orang anak itu, makanya dia ambil saja yang ada.

"Jangan tertipu penampilan mereka, Kris…" goda Sunggyu.

"Hyung, Junmyeon sudah sampai mana?" tanya Yifan pada Sunggyu yang memang manajer Junmyeon.

"Sekitar 5 menit lagi mereka sampai. Adik kembarmu itu sepertinya membuat dia kerepotan, Kris…"

Yifan hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Sunggyu. Dia lalu kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Luhan dan Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian suka susu rasa apa… Makanya kau bawa semua. Kuharap kalian suka ya…"

Luhan dan Minseok nampak senang melihat 7 kotak susu tersaji dimeja di hadapan mereka.

"Gomawo, Kris-ssi. Kami suka rasa apa saja kok. Susu kan bagus untuk pertumbuhan kami, supaya kami bisa tumbuh tinggi seperti Kris-ssi," ujar Luhan semangat sambil menyedot susu di tangannya.

Minseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Jangan panggil aku Kris-ssi, cukup panggil Yifan-hyung saja ya. Supaya kita lebih akrab…"

"Benarkah? Memang boleh?" tanya Minseok polos.

"Tentu saja boleh… Aku malah lebih senang jika kalian memanggilku dengan akrab," jawab Kris sambil tertawa geli.

"Uwoooo! Keren! Baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo, Yifan-hyung!" Luhan melonjak-lonjak di tempat duduknya saking bersemangat.

"Hmmm…jadi maksudku memanggil kalian kemari adalah−"

"Yifan, aku pulang!"

Kata-kata Yifan terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Suara yang juga sangat dikenal oleh Luhan dan Minseok.

Dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang kini tengah melepas sepatunya di pintu apartemen. Mulut keduanya menganga karena tak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka. Benarkah ini? Itu kan Suho… Untuk apa dia kesini?

"Oh…hai, babe, kau sudah pulang rupanya. Tamu kita sudah datang…"

Yifan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Junmyeon yang nampak masih kesulitan melepas sepatunya. Yifan terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Sini kubantu. Makanya kalau beli sepatu jangan yang menggunakan tali, babe, kau kan tahu kalau tali itu cenderung merepotkan…"

Yifan lalu berjongkok dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada salah satu lututnya untuk melepaskan ikatan sepatu Junmyeon. Junmyeon mem-pout-kan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Yifan.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat suka sepatu ini, Yifan…" rengeknya, yang dibalas oleh kecupan manis Yifan di bibir mungilnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Minseok yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan mesra dan romantis di hadapan mereka?

Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mata keduanya membelalak, tubuh mereka bergetar, jantung mereka pun berdetak tak karuan. Nyatakah yang mereka lihat? Kris dan Suho, dua idola yang mereka mimpikan akan bersatu, ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih. Apakah semua itu ilusi?

Ditengah ketidakpercayaannya, Luhan lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi bakpao Minseok.

"Aduh! Sakit!" pekik Minseok.

Dia melotot lucu pada Luhan dan balas mencubit pipi Luhan.

"O-M-G! Ini benar-benar nyata! Miniieeee! Baoziii!" pekik Luhan tanpa sadar.

Minseok yang menyadari arti kata-kata Luhan pun kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok Yifan dan Junmyeon yang juga tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan geli.

Mereka memutuskan diam dan menunggu reaksi lucu dari Minseok dan Luhan. Sehari-hari mereka harus berakting di depan kamera, sekali-kali mereka juga ingin menyaksikan aksi lucu dan menarik, terutama yang datang dari fans mereka.

Luhan berdiri dan dengan tergesa berjalan mendekati mereka, dan bediri tepat dihadapan pasangan romantis itu. Minseok pun ikut-ikutan mengekor di belakang Luhan.

"Ya ampun! O my God! O-M-G! Ya Tuhan! Apa-apakah k-kalian…..k-kalian− Aishhh! Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata… Hah! Lihat, Minnie, bulu kudukku berdiri!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Minseok. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia bergerak-gerak bergairah, namun masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Bahkan sampai melompat-lompat ditempatnya berdiri. Sementara Minseok yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Minnie! Jangan-jangan−" Luhan menggantung ucapannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Lulu?" tanya Minseok waswas.

"Jangan-jangan ini adalah adegan film. Mereka sedang syuting di sini!" bisik Luhan (bukan bisikan tepatnya, karena Yifan dan Junmyeon cukup bisa mendengar suara Luhan dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka sampai harus menahan tawa mereka melihat interaksi kocak Luhan dan Minseok).

Mendengar kata-kata Luhan, Minseok membelalakkan matanya kaget. Benar juga. Kemungkinan itu sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya. Dia lalu ikut-ikutan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen mewah Yifan, mencari-cari sosok sutradara, kamera, atau apapun lah, yang mengindikasikan kalau mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah syuting adegan sebuah film atau drama. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

Mereka lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yifan dan Junmyeon yang tengah memandang mereka sambil tersenyum. Pandangan mata Luhan turun pada pinggang Junmyeon, dan matanya kembali membelalak. Di pinggang Junmyeon, ada tangan Yifan yang tengah melingkar erat.

"Jangan katakan kalau ini syuting film, hyung…" tiba-tiba saja Minseok bicara dengan nada memohon dan nyaris menangis.

Melihat Minseok yang nyaris menangis, Junmyeon lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aigooo….uljima… Tentu saja ini bukan adegan film. Yang kalian pikirkan itu memang nyata. Kami memang kekasih…" ucapnya sambil membelai-belai kepala Minseok lembut.

Mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon, Minseok buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Junmyeon dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jinja?! Kalian memang sepasang kekasih?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yifan dan Junmyeon mengangguk kompak. Melihat itu, Luhan dan Minseok langsung memekik-mekik.

"Kyaaaaa! Minnieeeee! Kita berhasil! Wohoooooo!" Luhan melonjak-lonjak girang yang diikuti oleh Minseok.

"Iya, Luluuu! Huaaaa! Asyiiiiikkkk! Kita harus umumkan ini di _fansite_ kita!"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Minseok, Yifan dan Junmyeon membelalakkan kedua mata mereka dengan horor.

"Tunggu tunggu… Hmmm…lebih baik kita duduk dulu nee.. Biar kami jelaskan situasinya pada kalian," ujar Junmyeon lembut berusaha menenangkan Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan dan Minseok mendadak menghentikan kegirangan mereka. Mereka langsung ketakutan mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon barusan. Situasi apa maksudnya? Huaaa! Hati mereka kembali dirundung galau akut.

Setelah keempatnya duduk di sofa, Yifan memutuskan untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi begini. Yang kalian lihat itu memang benar. Kami adalah kekasih. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih 6 bulan ini." Yifan lalu menggenggam tangan Junmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan dan Minseok yang awalnya merasa galau, kembali diliputi kebahagiaan. Senyum cerah mereka mengembang seketika.

"Lalu kenapa hubungan kalian sampai tidak terdengar?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Kami berdua memutuskan untuk menyimpan rapat hubungan kami dari publik. Kami ingin menikmati hubungan kami tanpa ada pemberitaan-pemberitaan media. Biar kami saja yang tahu dan orang-orang terdekat kami. Kalian mengerti kan?" kini giliran Junmyeon yang bicara.

Luhan dan Minseok mengangguk-angguk maklum. Biarlah, toh yang penting mereka tahu.

"Jadi kami tidak boleh cerita pada siapa-siapa tentang kalian ya?" tanya Luhan.

"100 poin untukmu! Iya itu memang permintaan khusus kami untuk kalian. Kami minta kalian untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun, setidaknya sampai 2 minggu nanti…" pinta Yifan.

"2 minggu? Kenapa 2 minggu, hyung? Memang akan ada apa dalam 2 minggu?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Yifan dan Junmyeon diam-diam mengakui, meskipun usia mereka masih terbilang kecil, mereka adalah anak yang cerdas. Dan mereka yakin kalau Luhan dan Minseok cukup bisa dipercaya.

"Karena 2 minggu lagi kami akan melangsungkan pesta pernikahan, tepat 1 hari setelah pernikahan Tao dan Kyungsoo…" jelas Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Luhan dan Minseok kembali menganga tak percaya. Menikah? Mereka akan menikah? Huaaaa! Mereka tahu kalau mereka seharusnya bersikap tenang dan santai, tapi mana mungkin. Tanpa sadar mereka kembali melonjak-lonjak girang dan menari-nari dengan kocak, membuat Yifan dan Junmyeon mau tak mau tertawa karena geli melihat tingkah mereka.

Kwanghee dan Sunggyu yang merasa heran mendengar suara ribut-ribut, melongokkan kepala mereka dari balik pintu ruang makan. Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng maklum ketika melihat Minseok dan Luhan yang tengah memekik-mekik. Biar sajalah. Toh apartemen ini memang didesain kedap suara, sehingga apapun yang terjadi di dalamnya tidak akan mungkin terdengar dari luar. Termasuk jika penghuninya tengah melakukan…ehem….adegan hot.

Setelah Minseok dan Luhan tenang dan kembali duduk, Junmyeon lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami tahu tentang kalian justru dari _fansite_ yang kalian buat. Benar-benar bagus. Gomawo nee, karena telah membuat _fansite_ tentang kami," ucapnya tulus, membuat pipi Minseok dan Luhan memerah karena malu dipuji begitu oleh idola mereka.

"Eh…hehehe….sama-sama, hyung," jawab Luhan malu-malu sambil menampilkan cengiran konyolnya.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mengatakan langsung alasan kami mengundang kalian kemari. Yah, selain kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih langsung karena telah menjadi Krisho _shipper_ dan mengumpulkan Krisho _shipper_ di luar sana, kami juga ingin meminta hal lain dari kalian. Kami ingin meminta kalian untuk hadir dalam pernikahan kami nanti dan menjadi pendamping mempelai, bersama rekan kami yang lain. Bagaimana?" Yifan memandang mereka berdua penuh harap.

"Mwo? J-j-j-j-j-j-jinjja, hyung? J-j-j-j-j-j-j-jeongmalyo? K-k-k-k-k-k-kalian serius?"

Yifan dan Junmyeon tak dapat menahan tawa geli mereka mendengar Luhan yang bicara terbata-bata. Entah berapa hurup 'J' dan 'K yang dia ucapkan dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Tentu saja kami serius. Bagaimana? Kalian bersedia? Tenang saja tidak akan mengganggu sekolah kok. Kami mengadakan pestanya hari Sabtu malam…" Junmyeon berusaha meyakinkan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Luhan dan Minseok langsung berdiri dan melemparkan tubuh mungil mereka ke arah Junmyeon dan Yifan. Luhan memeluk Yifan, dan Minseok memeluk Junmyeon.

"Tentu saja kami mau! Kami mauuuu sekaliii!" suara Minseok teredam kemeja yang dikenakan Junmyeon.

"Gomawo nee, hyung!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Yifan dan Junmyeon.

"Sama-sama, adik manis. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Sungmin-hyung datang dan mengukur tubuh kalian untuk seragam kalian nanti…" Junmyeon mencubit pipi Luhan dan Minseok dengan gemas.

"Gegeee! Oppaaaa! Kami pulangggg!"

Terdengar seruan yang berasal dari pintu depan. Keempatnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Di situ terlihat 2 orang yeoja yang berwajah sangat mirip, dan seorang namja yang mungkin usianya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Yifan dan Junmyeon, sedang berusaha melepaskan sepatu mereka.

"Hai, kalian sudah datang…" sambut Junmyeon.

"Nee….hehehe…kami mengajak Sungmin-oppa keliling-keliling dulu tadi! Hihihi… Lihat wajahnya sampai kelelahan begitu!" kata salah satu yeoja itu ceria.

Yifan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Luhan, Minseok, perkenalkan. Mereka adalah adik kembarku, Wu Yifei dan Wu Jia. Mereka juga akan menjadi pendamping mempelai bersama kalian nanti. Dan hyung yang bersama mereka itu adalah Lee Sungmin, desainer yang juga akan membuatkan pakaian kalian."

"Aiyaaaa! Mereka sudah disini ya, Ge?!" pekik Fei sambil menatap Luhan dan Minseok yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan agak takut.

"Anyeonghaseyo…" ucap Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Omoooo! Kalian lucu sekaliiii! Sini sini sama noona! Kyaaaa!" kini giliran Jia yang berteriak gemas sambil mencubiti pipi Luhan dan Minseok bergantian.

"Gegee…kalian benar-benar tidak salah memilih mereka. Mereka pasti terlihat imut dan lucu!" Fei membelai kepala Minseok dan Luhan.

"Hei hei…jangan macam-macam. Kalian malah membuat mereka takut…" Yifan mengingatkan.

"Cih…Mana mungkin mereka takut pada kami yang manis, seksi, dan imut ini. Iya kan, Fei?"

"Iya, gege ada-ada saja!" Jia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yifan.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum geli melihat Yifan yang nampak frustasi melihat tingkah laku adik kembarnya yang memang terkadang bandel. Tapi mereka sebenarnya yeoja yang baik dan pengertian, hanya saja sedikit hiperaktif.

"Anyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Jadi kalian yang bernama Minseok dan Luhan?"

Luhan dan Minseok yang masih belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutan mereka setelah di bombardir cubitan oleh Fei dan Jia, hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengukur tubuh kalian dulu untuk seragam nanti. Ayo sini ikut aku…" ajaknya ramah.

"Iya iya….sini sama noona juga… Noona temani kalian nee…" Fei berkata dengan semangat.

"Kajja kajja! Noona nanti traktir kalian es krim setelah kalian diukur! Es krim-nya enak lho! Kalian pasti suka!" seru Jia sambil menarik Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan dan Minseok tersenyum cerah mendengar kata-kata Jia. Ternyata noona-noona ini baik juga. Batin mereka. Mereka mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Yifan di ruang tamu untuk mengukur tubuh Luhan dan Minseok di kamar tamu.

"Fiuh…sepertinya pesta pernikahan kita akan menyenangkan ya…" Yifan memeluk tubuh mungil Junmyeon dari belakang.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Yifan, menikmati pelukan hangat di punggungnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Yifan… Gomawo…" ucapnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga, babe… Saranghae.." bisik Yifan di telinga Junmyeon.

"Nado saranghae…." balas Junmyeon lembut.

.

 ** _2 minggu kemudian_**

 ** _Hari Pernikahan Yifan dan Junmyeon_**

Yoo Jae Suk (YJS) : Anyeonghasseyo, yeoreobun, Yoo Jae Suk imnida! ( _membungkuk pada kamera)_

Kang Ho Dong (KHD) : Kang Ho Dong imnida… ( _ikut membungkuk pada kamera_ )!

YJS : Kang Ho Dong-ssi, bisakah kau jelaskan pada pemirsa di rumah apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini?

KHD : Nee tentu saja… Kami kini sedang berada di _ballroom_ sebuah hotel mewah dimana di belakang sana sedang berlangsung pernikahan akbar dan megah…! Wahhhh…benar-benar pernikahan yang hebat. Daebak!

YJS : Tentu saja hebat… Pernikahan antara dua bintang muda papan atas Korea yang namanya sedang melambung! KRIS dan SUHO!

YJS & KHD : Kyaaaaaaaaa!

( _Keduanya melompat-lompat dengan kocak dan menari-nari absurd. Ciri khas dua MC kondang itu.)_

YJS : Hyung, seharusnya kita bisa mengontrol diri kita….hahahha….

KHD : Aigooo…..mana mungkin mengontrol diri kita, Jae Suk-ah? Lihat tanganku sampai merinding semua! Pernikahan mereka betul-betul kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka banyak pihak!

YJS : Nee nee betul itu! Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kisah mereka dan tiba-tiba saja….BOOM! Pernikahan ini terjadi!

KHD : Mereka benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan kisah asmara mereka…

YJS : Aku jadi iri melihat kemesraan mereka… Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!

KHD : Kau lihat tadi cara Kris memandang Suho saat Suho berjalan menuju altar? Tatapan yang benar-benar syarat cinta dan kekaguman pada sosok Suho yang manis dan mungil! Seperti malaikat..

YJS : Woah…kata-katamu begitu dalam dan menyentuh, hyung. Tapi kau juga jangan lupakan tatapan lembut dan malu-malu Suho saat dia melihat sosok tampan Kris yang berdiri dengan gagah menunggunya di altar. Apalagi saat Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan mungil Suho! Aigooo! Momen itu benar-benar membuat siapapun yang menyaksikan bisa terharu…

KHD : Juga setelah mereka selesai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan dan berciuman…Aww…awww…awww…. Ciuman yang dalam dan manisssss…..( _MC Kang menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipinya sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil._ )

YJS : Hahahaha….dasar kau ini, hyung… Aku yakin selain engkau, para tamu undangan dan para pemirsa di rumah yang menyaksikan acara ini secara langsung juga akan berteriak histeris… Aaaaaghhhh! ( _MC Yoo menjambak rambutnya frustasi_ )

KHD : Yak yak! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu… Kau bisa dianggap gila oleh pemirsa di rumah… Kau benar, Jae Suk-ah… Aku yakin tidak sedikit tamu undangan yang juga terharu dan menangis… Kedua eomma mereka pun menangis terharu.

YJS : Kemarin kita juga telah bersama-sama menyaksikan pernikahan akbar antara aktor muda Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zitao… Dan hari ini kita lagi-lagi mendapat kesempatan emas untuk meliput acara pernikahan ini… Aku benar-benar merasa sangat terhormat… Hatiku, hyung, hatiku benar-benar bahagia..

KHD : Tentu saja… Tidak hanya kau yang merasakan hal seperti itu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Ah…lihat di belakang kami, mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan potong kue!

Kamera pun berganti menyorot Yifan dan Junmyeon yang sedang menggenggam pisau dengan tangan kanan mereka (tangan Yifan menumpang diatas tangan Junmyeon) dan memotong kue pernikahan bertingkat mereka dari atas sampai ke bawah, yang di ikuti oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan hadirin yang datang.

Kemudian mereka memberikan potongan pertama mereka pada Nyonya Wu dan Nyonya Kim sekaligus mencium pipi mereka. Keduanya memeluk putra kesayangan mereka sambil kembali menitikkan air mata karena akhirnya putra mereka menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Saat Yifan memeluk Nyonya Kim alias ibu mertuanya, Nyonya Kim berbisik, "Yifan, jaga Junmyeon nee…"

"Jangan khawatir, eomma, dia akan selalu kujaga dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku…" ujar Yifan mantap sambil tersenyum.

Dan kata-kata yang dibisikkan Nyonya Wu di telinga Junmyeon adalah, "Yifan sangat beruntung mendapatkan pendamping sepertimu, Myeonie…"

"Aniya, Ma, justru aku yang beruntung mendapatkan pendamping seperti dia," jawab Junmyeon tersipu malu, membuat Nyonya Wu gemas dan mencubit pipi tembam Junmyeon.

"Ma, kau ini malah mem- _bully_ menantu kita…" Tuan Wu terkekeh.

"Habis dia menggemaskan…Ughhh! Kau tidak lihat itu, Pa? Kalau bisa seharian ingin kucubiti pipinya…" timpal Nyonya Wu antusias.

Tapi…o-oh…siapa itu di belakang mereka? Dua bocah lucu yang juga heboh bertepuk tangan dan sibuk mengunyah kue?

Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minseok dan Luhan, si duo _Krisho Shipper_ kita. Mereka juga tak luput mendapat pelukan dan ciuman sayang dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim dan Wu, plus bonus ciuman dari si kembar Yifei dan Jia. 

**_Back to Our Lovely MC_**

YJS : Tapi, Hyung, kau perhatikan tidak ada dua anak kecil yang tadi menjadi pendamping mempelai?

KHD : Ah…iya iya… Kudengar mereka adalah fans yang sangat beruntung yang dipilih Kris dan Suho sendiri untuk menjadi pendamping mempelai hari ini…

YJS : Betul itu. Bagaimana kalau kita wawancara mereka dan bertanya tentang perasaan mereka saat ini?

KHD : Wah, itu ide yang bagus. Mari kita cari mereka…

( _Mereka pun lalu berjalan mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Minseok. Untungnya mereka tidak sulit ditemukan_ )

YJS & KHD : Anyeonghasseyo!

Luhan (LH) & Minseok (MS) : Eh, anyeonghasseyoo…. ( _membungkukkan tubuh mereka_ )

YJS : Aigooo, hyung, mereka benar-benar lucu dan manis…. Kekekeke…

KHD : Bolehkah kami bertanya-tanya sebentar?

( _Luhan dan Minseok mengangguk semangat)_

KHD : Siapa nama kalian? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa terpilih untuk menjadi pendamping mempelai pernikahan Kris dan Suho?

LH : Anyeong…( _melambai-lambai ke kamera_ ). Luhan imnida…..

MS : Kim Minseok imnida, bangapsemnida…. ( _membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi_ )

LH : Awalnya sih kami juga tidak tahu dari mana Yifan-hyung mendapatkan alamat kami. Suatu hari dia mengirimkan manager-nya untuk menjemput kami di sekolah. Dan setelah itu Kwanghee-hyung membawa kami menemui Yifan-hyung.

YJS : Wah, apa kalian tidak takut diculik? Maksudku kalian kan tidak kenal dengan manager Kris bukan?

MS : Tentu saja kami takut. Tapi Kwanghee-hyung memamerkan foto-fotonya bersama Yifan-hyung, jadi kami percaya saja.

KHD : Ngomong-ngomong kalian sepertinya sudah akrab dengan Kris dan Suho, sampai-sampai memanggil mereka dengan nama asli dan dengan embel-embel 'hyung'….

LH : Nee…kami lumayan akrab. 2 minggu yang lalu awal pertemuan kami, dan setelah itu hampir tiap hari kami bertemu dengan Yifan-hyung dan Junmyeon-hyung…Kami juga membantu sedikit-sedikit persiapan pernikahan mereka. Mereka yang meminta kami memanggil 'hyung', supaya akrab. Mereka benar-benar orang baik! Yifan-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, saranghae…wo ai ni! ( _Luhan memandang kamera dan membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya_ )

MS : Eh eh…aku juga…aku juga…. Kami sering dibelikan jajanan macam-macam. Kue, es krim, bubble tea, mereka juga membelikan kami celana dan baju baru… Apa lagi ya? Ah ah iya! Topi baru! Wo ai ni, hyungdeul! ( _Minseok melompat-lompat semangat sambil melambai-lambai ke kamera_ ).

YJS : Hahaha…kalian benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan, Pantas saja Kris dan Suho menyukai kalian. Apa kalian tahu alasan mereka memilih kalian dari sekian banyak fans mereka?

MS : Tentu saja kami tahu… Karena kami membuat _fansite_ tentang mereka…Tentang pasangan Krisho. Kami kan Krisho _shipper_ ( _Minseok tersenyum bangga yang diikuti oleh anggukan Luhan_ )

KHD : Ahhhh…pantas saja kalian terpilih. Bisa dibilang di luar sana mungkin nyaris tidak ada yang membayangkan kalau Kris dan Suho bisa menjalin hubungan.

YJS : Nee nee…betul, hyung. Karena gosip yang beredar di luar sana justru mereka menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi dua anak hebat ini…percaya kalau Kris dan Suho sebenarnya adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Wahhh…daebak… ( _MC Yoo mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan dan Minseok_ )

Ditengah-tengah wawancara Luhan dan Minseok, tiba-tiba mereka didatangi oleh seseorang, hmm…dua orang namja tepatnya.

"Hai, rupanya kalian di sini. Kami pikir kalian kemana, tiba-tiba menghilang," kata Yifan sambil menepuk kepala Luhan dan Minseok pelan.

"Yifan-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, kami sedang diwawancara oleh mereka!" papar Minseok semangat.

Yifan dan Junmyeon yang baru menyadari kalau disitu ada Kang Ho Dong dan Yoo Jae Suk, buru-buru membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Anyeonghasseyo…" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Nee nee…anyeong juga…." MC Yoo dan MC Kang ikut membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

YJS : Apakah kalian keberatan jika kami mewawancarai kalian sebentar?

YF & JM : Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan….

KHD : Pertama-tama, kami mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Chukkae! Semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng sampai maut memisahkan…

YF & JM : Gomawo, hyung…

KHD : Nah, bagaimana perasaan kalian?

( _Yifan dan Junmyeon saling bertatapan mesra sesaat sebelum akhirnya Yifan yang mejawab_ )

YF : Bahagia, lega, sedikit stress saat persiapannya… Namun akhirnya semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Tentu saja kami sangat bahagia.

YJS : Kalian benar-benar hebat karena berhasil menyimpan rapat tentang hubungan kalian, bahkan sampai kemarin kalian menggelar konferensi pers tentang pernikahan kalian.

JM : Kami benar-benar minta maaf atas hal ini. Kami bukan bermaksud menyembunyikan…hmm..yaa..mungkin karena kami ingin menikmati momen kami berdua saja. Agensi juga yang menyarankan kami agar tidak terlalu mencolok dalam menjalani hubungan ini, agar kami bisa fokus juga dalam pekerjaan.

KHD : Sepertinya kedua orang tua kalian sangat merestui hubungan kalian?

YF : Sejak awal kami memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan kami, mereka benar-benar mendukung 100%. Kami sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan dan support mereka. Dan sekali lagi kami minta maaf karena kami terkesan menutupi hubungan kami.

YJS : Aigoo…tidak perlu minta maaf begitu, Kris-ssi, Suho-ssi. Kami maklum alasan kalian melakukan itu. Ketika aku menikahi istriku, tidak ada yang tahu juga. Dari awal kami menjalin hubungan sampai kami menikah kami menutupinya rapat-rapat.

KHD : Itu sih karena tidak ada yang peduli juga pada kehidupan pribadimu… Memangnya kau se-terkenal Suho dan Kris eoh? Dulu waktu aku menikah juga tidak ada yang tahu, karena memang tak ada yang peduli dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Hahahaha!

YJS : Hahahaha….kau ini bisa saja, hyung. Kita memang senasib…. Fiuh… Sakitnya itu disini… Huhuhuhu…

( _Yifan, Junmyeon, Luhan, dan Minseok tertawa geli melihat aksi lucu duo MC kondang itu_ ).

KHD : Jadi setelah ini apakah kalian punya rencana akan berbulan madu? Kemana?

YF : Ya benar… Kami memang berencana untuk berbulan madu, mungkin 3-4 hari. Rencananya kami akan ke Bali, Indonesia.

YJS : Ahhh…aku juga sangat ingin pergi ke sana. Pantai di Bali memang sangat indah, sangat cocok untuk tempat berbulan madu.

KHD : Apakah kami boleh ikut?

YJS : Yak! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, hyung. Mereka itu ingin berbulan madu. Memangnya mau apa kau ikut? Bisa-bisa kau mengganggu acara bulan madu mereka.

( _Yifan dan Junmyeon saling berpandangan dan tersenyum malu-malu digoda oleh duo MC kocak itu)._

KHD : Benar juga ya… Hahahaha! Pertanyaan terakhir untuk kalian berdua. Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada fans setia kalian?

YF : Kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua, tanpa kalian kami bukanlah apa-apa dan siapa-siapa. Semoga kalian mendukung pernikahan kami.

JM : Doakan kami ya agar pernikahan kami langgeng… ( _Junmyeon dan Yifan membungkukkan tubuh mereka ke kamera_ ).

YJS : Dan pesan dari kalian, adik-adik keren?

LH : Kami sangat berterimakasih pada Yifan-hyung dan Junmyeon-hyung karena mengundang kami. Dan untuk teman-teman kami di sekolah…hmmmm…apa ya? Ah iya, untuk kalian yang dulu meledek kami…aku harap kalian tidak meledek kami lagi sekarang, karena ternyata benar kan? KRIHSO BERSATUUUU! YEAHHH!

MS : Dan apapun yang kalian katakan pada kami….kami akan tetap menjadi−

LH & MS : KRISHO SHIPPERRRR! ANYEONGGGGG!

( _Yifan dan Junmyeon tertawa melihat Luhan dan Minseok yang melompat-lompat dengan semangat. Mereka lalu menggandeng Luhan dan Minseok karena malam itu Luhan dan Minseok juga akan diajak jalan-jalan keliling Seoul bersama keluarga besar Kim dan Wu_ ).

KHD : Wah…mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia ya. Jae Suk-ah, melihat mereka menggandeng Luhan dan Minseok itu, sepertinya cocok yang kalau mereka menjadi anak Kris dan Suho?

YJS : Ya ya ya…benar juga ya, hyung…. Penglihatanmu benar-benar jeli.

KHD : Tidak terasa kita sudah di penghujung acara, pemirsa sekalian. Seluruh rangkaian acara pernikahan Kris dan Suho sudah kami liput khusus untuk kalian penggemar setia di rumah.

YJS : Kami berdua atas nama seluruh kru yang bertugas mengucapkan terimakasih atas kebersamaan kalian malam ini.

KHD : Semoga kita bisa berjumpa kembali di lain kesempatan.

KHD & YJS : ANYEONGGGGGG!

.

THE END

.

 _I made this story special for all of Krisho and Xiuhan shipper out there…. I couldn't express how much I miss them, and never knew that missing something could cause such a deep pain in my heart… (T_T)_

 _Mind to Read and Review, chingudeul….(bbuing-bbuing… Kekekeke)_

 _Anyeonggg!_


End file.
